leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Trundle/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = Rachel J. Corey Risu (Lucas Parolin, West Studio) |visual = Albert Carranza (Bo Lu, Nicolas Colings, Dustin Wicke) Lei Qin |sound = |voice = Joshua Tomar }} Champion Sneak Peek By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Trundle, the Cursed Troll Champions in the League of Legends come in all shapes and sizes. Whether you're a fan of huge, hulking, stone giants; sinister, lithe femme fatales; awesome, mighty warriors; or aberrant, horrific creatures, we try to represent them all under one roof. And while we're on the subject of aberrant, horrific creatures, allow me to give you a glimpse of our next champion. Meet Trundle, the Cursed Troll. He's hideous, and very possibly diseased, so he wanted me to let you know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Unless, of course, that cover is snarling and wielding a club. Then you might be onto something. Trundle Visual Talks By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Journey Into The Freljord III: The Troll King What's this...? Is this... a troll? What's a troll doing in the Freljord? Are we... trolling you? On a more serious note, some of you will probably guess that if there's a troll and he's wielding a club... it's Trundle! So we wanted to give you a taste of what's to come, namely Trundle's relaunch and his reimagining in the icy north. While old Trundle certainly had a unique narrative and visual design, we always felt he was disconnected from the rest of the world. This inhibited the number of stories we could tell with Trundle and, well, we want to tell stories about him. Trundle's upcoming changes include a gameplay update (more of a quality improvement than a rework – similar in scope to our Taric changes in 3.03), a new ice-themed aesthetic (if you couldn't guess), and a new story that ties Trundle to the brewing conflict in the Freljord. Stay tuned in the coming weeks, because we've got plans for Trundle – not to mention that Trundle has plans of his own! You'll have to wait to hear more, but here's something to tide you over. As with Karma's relaunch, anyone who owns Trundle before his relaunch will get this Traditional Trundle (has a nice ring to it) skin for free: Champion Rework: By Ryan 'Morello' Scott Champion rework: Trundle, the Troll King )]] As tensions rise in the Freljord, the frost trolls fight to preserve their homeland. , now troll king, leads his people with cunning, brutal strength and just enough wit to make would-be conquerors think twice about entering his . When skulls need smashing, Trundle's the troll for the job. Trundle has a lot of changes coming. In addition to a complete visual rework, Trundle's story has been revamped to reflect his new direction and new charge - using guile uncharacteristic of his people to lead them through tumultuous times. His gameplay is remaining the same with some tweaks. Visuals What began as a kickass ice troll skin for Trundle quickly transformed into a full-fledged campaign to reinvent his look. A frost motif, instead of disease and garbage, felt like a better fit for his and abilities, both of which are typically associated with ice. Trundle's model was reimagined into a badass ice troll alpha with a commanding battlefield presence. Trading his skulking hobble for a fearsome, imposing stride, Trundle's now one champion you don't want to troll. Just like the relaunch, those of you who already unlocked Trundle get a free skin based on Trundle's traditional look, complete with classic VO. Gameplay 's abilities are receiving a few minor changes and tweaks to add some additional functionality to and (formerly and , respectively). Trundle's now steals a percentage of your target's magic resistance, armor, and health, in addition to dealing damage based on their max health. Also, when you stand in you gain increased healing from all sources. Trundle was already pretty solid heading into the remake, so we didn't want to change his core gameplay too much. These changes are intended to round out his skillset. Here's a complete look at his new kit: I= ;King's Tribute When an enemy dies near Trundle, |-|Q= ;Chomp Trundle's next attack deals bonus damage and briefly the target, additionally increasing Trundle's }} while reducing that of his target for a short time. |-|W= ;Frozen Domain Trundle creates a zone on the ground that increases his , }}, and healing from all sources. |-|E= ;Pillar of Ice Trundle creates an immovable pillar of ice that bumps back and nearby enemies. |-|R= ;Subjugate Trundle drains an enemy of }} and }} for a short time and ;In the jungle Trundle excels as a safe and speedy jungler thanks to the healing effects from his and . If your team needs lane pressure, you can block enemy escape routes and slow stragglers with while chasing down and damaging enemies with and . ;Mid game As the match enters mid game, Trundle's all about counter-ganking and securing objectives. He can utilize the increased attack speed from and the attack reset on to quickly clear lanes and pressure towers. A clutch can be used to block enemies from stealing a crucial objective like the or , or pressure enemies into a hasty retreat. ;Late game and team fights Once the team fights start, Trundle makes a great counter-initiator and disruptor. With a well-placed , Trundle can stop champions while they're charging through your front line or peel off carries from the main fight. Trundle can also troll beefy tanks and bruisers with , tearing away their defenses and health to secure quick kills. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Trundle Art Spotlight| Trundle Champion Spotlight old| Trundle Champion Spotlight| There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Trundle Concept 01.jpg|Trundle Concept (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Trundle Update Concept 01.jpg|Trundle Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Trundle Update Concept 02.jpg|Trundle Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Trundle Update Concept 03.jpg|Trundle Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Trundle Update Concept 04.jpg|Trundle Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Trundle Update Model 01.jpg|Trundle Update Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Trundle Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Trundle "Call of Power" Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Nicolas Colings, Bo Lu, and Dustin Wicke) Trundle Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Trundle "Call of Power" Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Nicolas Colings, Bo Lu, and Dustin Wicke) Trundle Update Junkyard Model 01.jpg|Junkyard Trundle Update Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) Trundle Update Lil'Slugger Model 01.jpg|Lil' Slugger Trundle Update Model Trundle Traditional Model 01.jpg|Traditional Trundle Model (by Riot Artist Josh 'GrumpyMonkey' Singh) The Heist Promo 01.jpg|The Heist Promo 1 The Heist Promo 02.jpg|The Heist Promo 2 The Heist Promo 03.jpg|The Heist Promo 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Rachel J. Corey) Punches and Plants cover 02.png|Constable Trundle "Punches and Plants" Cover (by Riot Contracted Artist Risu) Nautilus Trundle Worldbreaker Splash concept.jpg|Worldbreaker Nautilus and Trundle Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Mike Azevedo) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 02.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 03.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 04.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 05.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 06.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle DragonSlayer Concept 07.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Lei Qin) Trundle Dragonslayer Model 01.png|Dragonslayer Trundle Model Trundle Dragonslayer Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Lucas Parolin) Trundle Dragonslayer Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Lucas Parolin) Trundle Dragonslayer Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dragonslayer Trundle Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Lucas Parolin) Trundle Dragonslayer Splash Concept 04.gif|Dragonslayer Trundle Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Lucas Parolin) Category:Champion development Category:Trundle